Plan B
by Kuro-Sacchi
Summary: Tsuna va a la clase 3-E de la secundaria privada de Kunugigaoka para checar que sus alumnos estén bien física y mentalmente al enterarse de la naturaleza de la misión que se les ha encomendado a pesar de ser civiles adolescentes. Al irse, Tsuna deja buenos amigos y una promesa con Koro-sensei.


Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! pertenecen a la mente y mano maestra de Akira Amano, los personajes de Assassination Classroom pertenecen a la mente y mano maestra de Yusei Matsui, la autora de este fanfic no tiene derecho sobre ninguno de los personajes mencionados solo la trama del fanfic.

* * *

><p>La hora de salida había llegado al rustico (viejo) y apartado (olvidado) salón de tercer año, clase E de la secundaria privada Kunugigaoka.<p>

Karma Akabane, genio sociópata y futuro burócrata, se puso de pie y con actitud calmada avanzo hacia el lugar que ocupaba su mejor amigo, un bajito y adorable chico con rasgos andróginos llamado Nagisa Shiota. Nagisa es un chico calmado y observador, su silencioso comportamiento y sonrisa de ángel ocultan perfectamente el inusual talento que el muchacho tiene para la oscura obra de arrebatar el calor de un cuerpo, o dicho en otras palabras, Nagisa Shiota tiene un talento innato para el _asesinato_.

Todos en la clase E lo saben, después de todo el objetivo principal de dicha clase, al menos por esa generación, es formar asesinos capaces de destruir al monstruo culpable de volar 70% de la superficie lunar y que amenaza con hacerle lo mismo al planeta que habitamos, el profesor titular de dicha clase, un extraño, pervertido y algo infantil pulpo vestido de académico cariñosamente bautizado por sus alumnos y futuros asesinos como "_Koro-sensei"_, pero nos estamos saliendo del tema, volvamos con Karma y Nagisa.

Ahora, Nagisa no es el tipo de chico que se distrae con facilidad de una clase, en especial si dicha clase es impartida por un pulpo vestido de académico, pero ese día Nagisa había sido reprendido por todos sus profesores, un repertorio de tres docentes contando al pulpo terrorista, por estar distraído en medio de las lecciones, y eso en Nagisa era muy extraño, aún más que un pulpo académico, una maestra de idiomas que se especializa en tácticas de seducción para un asesinato rápido y un profesor de educación física perteneciente al buro de defensa japonés.

Karma llego hasta donde estaba su amigo, Nagisa todavía guardaba sus cosas en su mochila y aún tenía una expresión distante y pensativa, Karma toco el hombro de Nagisa con delicadeza para llamar su atención. Nagisa giro su rostro para encarar a Karma en cuanto sintió la mano de él sobre su hombro, por primera vez en el tiempo que ambos muchachos llevan conociéndose Nagisa dio un saltito sorprendido ante el sorpresivo tacto de su mejor amigo.

- Lo que sea que este rondando esa cabecita tuya debe ser endemoniadamente interesante para tenerte entre las nubes. – comento Karma divertido ante la reacción de su amigo – Cuéntamelo _todo_. –

Un gotita de sudor incomodo resbalo por la nuca de Nagisa cuando lo último dicho por su amigo fue dicho con una sonrisa diabólica, fue entonces que Nagisa noto a varios de sus compañeros rodeándoles a él y a Karma, todos con un brillo preocupado en sus ojos.

Nagisa sonrió derrotado.

- Les diré, pero mejor vayamos a otro lado. – pidió en un susurro cómplice Nagisa.

Ese día Koro-sensei iría a San Francisco a una convención de cómics y ciencia ficción, e Irina y Karasuma, sus respectivos profesores de idiomas y educación física, tendrían una junta con personas del buro de defensa, así que a los compañeros que decidieron ir con Nagisa se les hizo algo extraño que el pequeño peliazul tuviese tanto cuidado sobre lo que iba a contarles, aunque nuevamente nunca se sabía que esperar de sus curiosos profesores, en especial de Koro-sensei, si ese pulpo sentía que un buen chisme estaba por salir a la luz era capaz de seguirlos a escondidas hasta que se enterara de la historia completa.

Fueron a un pequeño y algo olvidado café en una esquina cerca de un viejo parque que es mayormente visitado por gente por arriba de los cuarenta, algunos solteros, otros con sus parejas para una ligera caminata y algunos otros traían consigo a sus nietos.

El café era antiguo y la mayoría de los clientes iban a ese lugar desde hace años, pero es privado y acogedor, los estudiantes de la clase 3-E lo encontraron un día mientras buscaban por un sitio callado para estudiar y relajarse, un lugar donde los estudiantes del edificio principal no los encontraran fácilmente y donde pudieran pasar un buen rato, desde entonces dicho café se convirtió en la base no oficial de la clase 3-E. Al principio los comensales y los dueños del lugar se sorprendieron de ver a un montón de adolescentes entrar al café, esperaban un montón de mocosos mal hablados y exasperantes, imaginen la agradable sorpresa que se llevaron cuando descubrieron que los chicos eran de hecho bastante tranquilos y respetuosos, aunque algo extraños, después de un tiempo varios comensales y algunas veces los dueños comenzaron a hablar con ellos e incluso comenzaron a contarles historias de sus tiempos de juventud, los dueños estaban más que maravillados y agradecidos con los estudiantes de la clase E, de algún modo habían reanimado sus espíritus.

Presentes están Yuma Isogai y Megu Kataoka, representantes de la clase 3-E y conocidos rompecorazones entre las estudiantes femeninas del edificio principal de la secundaria Kunugigaoka, aunque Megu misma es una chica. También están Manami Okuda (una sencilla chica cuya fascinación con la química y las matemáticas la convierten en la científica loca de la clase), Kaede Kayano (una cercana e incondicional amiga de Nagisa y un experta en postres y el cómo hacerlos letales), Yukiko Kanzaki (la madona de la clase cuyas tácticas de manipulación y reveces verbales son tan filosos con un cuchillo recién afilado), Rio Nakamura (se sienta al lado de Nagisa en el salón y en varias ocasiones se la ha visto alentarlo y acosarlo, es una estudiante brillante cuya aguda mente podría estar casi a la par en ciertos aspectos con la de Karma), Tomohito Sugino (un apasionado del béisbol y del asesinato), Hiroto Maehara (el don juan del salón, habilidoso peleador con cuchillos y quien sabe, quizás en el futuro se parezca un poco más a su profesora de idiomas de lo que le gustaría admitir) y finalmente estaba Ritsu-chan, cuyo nombre completo es _Jiritsu Shiko Kotei Hodai (Artillería programada con pensamiento autónomo_, un avatar femenino de una computadora creada con el único propósito de asesinar a Koro-sensei y que también funge como comunicación entre los estudiantes de la clase 3-E, programa de búsqueda en internet, hacker y amiga que te presta su hombro para llorar y reír. Y como esta utiliza los celulares de todos para moverse a través de la ciudad, aunque también puede hackear otros sistemas si se le antoja, ahora quiso saber él porque de un Nagisa distraído).

- Muy bien, escúpelo. – pidió amablemente Karma a su amigo cuando todos tuviesen sus respectivos aperitivos y bebidas, incluso Ritsu tenía un batido de algún tipo en su mundo cibernético.

Nadie se perturbo por el modo directo de Karma para con Nagisa, el pelirrojo solía dejar su verdadero ser suelto cuando el peliazul estaba a su lado.

- Muy bien, pero es algo extraño. – dijo Nagisa con un ligero sonrojo en su delicado rostro – Ayer por la tarde salí a comprar un encargo de mi madre…

_Nagisa caminaba por la acera de una de las tantas calles del distrito comercial de Kunugigaoka, su madre lo había enviado a comprar verduras para la cena. Era domingo por la tarde y las tiendas estaban ligeramente abarrotadas de compradores, en especial aquellas que tenían descuentos. El peliazul entro a una verdulería a duras penas y usando algunas de sus habilidades extracurriculares se coló entre el mar de gente hasta que fue atendido por el agradable dueño de la tienda, Nagisa salió victorioso del mar de gente que seguía abarrotada en la entrada de la verdulería, maíz, zanahorias, tomates, cebollas y manzanas descansaban a salvo en las bolsas biodegradables abrazadas por su brazos. El peliazul retomo su camino a casa, el sol comenzaba a ponerse lentamente en el horizonte, debía apurarse si quería que su madre no se preocupara demasiado, pero Nagisa no conto con un trío de algo ebrios trabajadores de oficina que al haber confundido a Nagisa con una chica…_

- ¿Otra vez? – interrumpió Karma la historia de Nagisa.

Nagisa miro con un puchero a Karma, el resto de sus acompañantes sonrió de buena gana, el que Nagisa fuese confundido por una chica era una constante ocurrencia que molestaba en sobremanera al peliazul y que Karma y Rio aprovechaban para divertirse a costa de su amigo.

- Como iba diciendo… - continúo el pequeño peliazul.

_Los tres tipos jalaron a Nagisa y lo rodearon, el peliazul al saber que los tres hombres estaban medio ebrios decidió solo darles un pequeño susto, algo para que recordaran que no era buena idea ir jalando a extraños solo porque eran bonitos. Nagisa estuvo a punto de hacer su movida cuando se detuvo en seco, una presencia extra se hizo presente y el peliazul se giró sorprendido para encarar al dueño de tal aura. _

_Una mano extraña, pero cálida y reconfortante, se posó sobre los azules cabellos de Nagisa aplacando su esencia asesina, a través de los espacios entre los dedos del extraño y de su propio cabello Nagisa diviso un par de brillantes ojos castaños, un extraño orbe dorado rodeaba el iris y la pupila y le daban un toque ambarino a la mirada cálida y algo melancólica del hombre. _

Nagisa estaba sonrojado mientras relataba esta parte de la historia, un detalle que no pasó desapercibido por sus amigos y compañeros.

_- No es educado tratar así a los inocentes transeúntes. – hablo con serena voz el hombre de orbes castañas, el tono suave y aun así autoritario, jamás quitando su mano de la cabeza de Nagisa que no supo si se refería a él o a los tres hombres que no jalaron cuando dijo "inocentes transeúntes" – Porque no mejor siguen su camino y regresan a sus casas, sanos y salvos. – instruyo delicadamente el hombre de orbes castañas, el brillo en sus ojos y el cortante frio en su cálida voz, un contraste que Nagisa encontró fascinante y aterrador, no dejando lugar a reproches o dudas._

_Los tres medios ebrios oficinistas se alejaron rápidamente mientras se disculpaban con Nagisa y el extraño._

_- Y usted jovencito. – se dirigió el hombre ahora a Nagisa mientras el extraño quitaba su cálida mano de los cabellos de Nagisa, el peliazul miro sorprendido al extraño, era la primera vez que alguien no lo confundía con una chica a primera vista – No es amable soltar intento asesino contra un montón de civiles medio ebrios, entiendo que sean molestos, pero si no tienes cuidado podrías matar a uno de un susto, considéralo, por favor. – pidió en una suave reprimenda el hombre._

_Nagisa asintió en avergonzado silencio mientras estudiaba al hombre._

_Debía medir al menos uno ochenta, sin contar su cabello, su estructura física parecía delicada a simple vista pero los entrenados ojos de Nagisa sabían mejor que eso, el hombre era ágil y fuerte. Su cabello parecía una explosión de castaño peinado con la almohada y su rostro era delicado aunque parecía marcado por una inmensurable preocupación, la sonrisa era sincera y hacia que el hombre frente a él brillara como el cielo veraniego después de una mañana con lluvia._

_- Con que lo comprendas basta, que tengas una buena tarde. – dijo el hombre mientras revolvía juguetón los cabellos de Nagisa como gesto de despedida y se alejó._

_El peliazul miro alejarse al extraño y una añoranza comenzó a asentarse en su pecho cuando este desapareció en una esquina, desde entonces Nagisa se preguntaba quien había sido el extraño de cálidos ojos castaños y si algún día volvería a verle._

Nagisa concluyo su relato y le dio un sorbo a su té.

- ¿Si te das cuenta de que eso suena a que te enamoraste a primera vista de este tipo, verdad? – cuestiono maliciosa Rio Nakamura.

Nagisa casi se ahoga en su té y comenzó a toser, un furioso rubor decoro sus mejillas ante lo dicho por su amiga y compañera de salón.

- ¡No! – protesto el peliazul indignado, todos sonrieron divertidos por la reacción de Nagisa – Es solo que… es solo que cuando mire sus ojos… cuando mire sus ojos me sentí a salvo… me sentí en _casa_. –

Todos los acompañantes del peliazul lo miraron sorprendidos, ellos sabían a lo que Nagisa se refería cuando hablaba de _casa._

Entre los estudiantes de la clase 3-E cuando se habla de estar en _casa _se refieren a estar en aquel destartalado salón de clases, se refieren a reír sin barreras entre ellos, a ver sus defectos y manías y aceptarse tal y como son en verdad, para los estudiantes de 3-E hablar de _casa _es hablar de su convivencia y experiencias, de hablar de ellos mismos como una familia.

- Eso es sin duda algo extraño. – hablo Yuma Isogai rompiendo el contemplativo silencio que se formó después del comentario de Nagisa para luego darle un sorbo a su café.

- Lo sé, se los dije. – respondió calladamente Nagisa.

* * *

><p>En una oficina del Buro de Defensa Japonés al mismo tiempo que los estudiantes del 3-E pasaban a pasar la tarde como adolescentes comunes, Tadaomi Karasuma (profesor de educación física de la clase 3-E y condecorado militar al servicio del BDJ), Irina Jelavich (profesora de idiomas y experimentada asesina especialista en tácticas de seducción) y Takanojo Migitsuma* (primer ministro de Japón) intercambiaban información sobre los avances que han tenido los estudiantes del 3-E en el asesinato del objetivo conocido como <em>"Koro-sensei"<em>, está de más decir que el primer ministro no estaba para nada complacido.

- ¡¿Por qué esa cosa simplemente no deja que esos mocosos lo exterminen y ya?! – mascullo exasperado el primer ministro – ¡Ese sería el mejor favor que le haría a esos niños! – grito en un susurro mientras mordía la uña de su pulgar derecho.

- Disculpe, ¿pero exactamente por qué nos llamó? – corto el berrinche del primer ministro Irina, que ya estaba harta de la actitud del hombre – Usualmente solo Karasuma es convocado a estas ridículas reuniones, ¿Yo que tengo que ver aquí? –

Esa cuestión llamo la atención del ministro y dejo de hacer su berrinche, entonces el hombre saco de su escritorio un folder manila y se lo entrego a Karasuma.

- Me imagino que ya han escuchado algo acerca de _El Instituto_. – dijo el ministro.

- Si no mal recuerdo fue la primera institución privada a la que el gobierno le pidió asistencia inmediata después del fiasco de la luna, pero se negaron a ayudar. – respondió Karasuma con lo poco que sabía de la infame y misteriosa institución privada que tenía cede en la ciudad de Namimori. El militar saco del sobre una fotografía tamaño carta de un hombre joven de alborotado cabello castaño y brillantes ojos con sonrisa suave, detrás de la foto había una hoja con un resumen de los datos personales del hombre en la foto.

- Es lindo. – dijo Irina con aire casual cuando Karasuma le paso la foto.

- Resulta que dados los pobres avances en el asesinato del objetivo nos vimos obligados a intentar pedir una última vez por el apoyo de _El instituto_, esta vez hubo una respuesta positiva, bueno, más o menos. – informo el ministro.

- ¿Más o menos? – cuestiono Karasuma.

- Dijeron que lo único que harían era enviar a alguien para asegurarse de que los chiquillos a los que están entrenando fueran tratados debidamente, se llevaría a cabo un investigación en el estado psicológico de estos y que si no les gustaba lo que veían podíamos dar por sentado que el programa se cerraría inmediatamente, que ellos mismos se encargarían de ello. – informo el ministro.

- ¿Si entienden que eso bien puede significar el fin del mundo? – cuestiono confundida Irina.

- Dijeron, y cito, _"…el fin del mundo no es comparable al fin de la inocencia"_. –

Karasuma e Irina miraron sorprendidos al ministro cuando escucharon su respuesta, luego miraron intrigados al joven hombre en la fotografía.

* * *

><p>Ha pasado una semana y nuevamente era lunes por la mañana, los estudiantes del salón 3-E subían con facilidad y sobre humana agilidad el camino de montaña que los guiaba hasta su salón en medio de la nada.<p>

Los tres únicos profesores del salón miraban por la ventana como sus alumnos comenzaban a llenar el salón, una presencia extra sentada mirando con ojos críticos a los profesores. Cuando llego la hora de iniciar las clases los tres docentes se salieron del pequeño espacio que estaba dedicado a ellos en esa destartalada estructura, el individuo extra les siguió por los pasillos hasta el salón de clases.

El primero en entrar fue Koro-sensei seguido por Karasuma y al final Irina, cerraron la puerta con delicadeza, Koro-sensei e Irina tomaron lugar detrás de Karasuma que comenzó a dirigirse a los alumnos.

- Buenos días, alumnos. – saludo con perfecto porte militar Karasuma, los estudiantes entendieron que algo estaba a punto de pasar, su profesor de educación física solo usaba ese porte cuando algo importante ocurría – A partir del día de hoy y durante todo un mes tendremos una adición a nuestro programa. –

- ¿Qué clase de adición, Karasuma-sensei? – cuestiono con interés Hinano Kurahashi, una de las mejores estudiantes en la materia de biología, Koro-sensei cree que si pusiera más empeño podría incluso amaestrar insectos para extraer información, además es la tercera mejor combatiente femenina con cuchillo del salón.

- Una institución privada que se especializa en recolección y venta de información, así como seguridad privada está preocupada por el desarrollo de su salud física y mental teniendo en cuenta la responsabilidad que se puesto sobre sus hombros y el hecho de que aún son adolescentes ha enviado a uno de sus hombres a asegurarse de que estén siendo tratados con respeto y a dar apoyo psicológico si necesario. – informo Karasuma.

- ¿Cómo una especie de consejero estudiantil? – cuestiono ahora Toka Yada, una de las estudiantes que toma enserio las lecciones de seducción de Irina.

- Algo así. – respondió Karasuma no muy seguro de su propia respuesta.

Karasuma, viendo que los estudiantes no tenían más preguntas para él, asintió en dirección de Irina para que esta abriera la puerta.

- Ya puedes pasar. – le dijo Irina a alguien que estaba fuera del salón.

Nagisa, que escuchaba en atento silencio la información dada por sus profesores, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de más junto con su boquita cuando la figura de un joven hombre (de unos uno ochenta de estatura, sin contar su explosivo cabello castaño peinado con almohada y cálidos ojos castaños decorados por orbes doradas alrededor del iris y pupila, vestido con una camisa de vestir color azul claro con una corbata azul oscuro, sobre la camisa un chaleco gris con seis botones color café oscuro y sobre el chaleco un saco a juego, el pantalón era de mezclilla clara y lo sostenía un cinturón de cuero color café oscuro, pero cuando llegabas a los pies todo rastro de _fashonista _ se perdía pues en los pies traía puestos unas pantuflas naranjas con formas de leoncito de peluche) entraba al salón.

Karasuma se quitó del espacio donde el profesor daba la lección al frente de la clase y se lo cedió al recién llegado, el joven hombre parecía nervioso y carraspeo un poco antes de hablar.

- Mi nombre es Tsunayoshi Sawada. – se presentó el castaño – Es un placer conocerlos. – dijo mientras se inclinaba educadamente frente a los estudiantes de la clase E.

* * *

><p>Tsuna estaba realmente sorprendido cuando llego al destartalado, viejo y olvidado arremedo de edificio donde la clase 3-E tomaba sus clases.<p>

_¿Esto es un salón de clases?_

Cuestiono indignado en su fuero interno Tsuna.

_Ni siquiera Mukuro dejaría que Fran pasara más de una semana en este tipo de lugar._

Tsuna miro a sus espaldas en dirección de la larga y extenuante marcha que tuvo que hacer para llegar al edificio donde trabajaría por un mes.

_¿Exactamente a qué hora tienen que levantarse estos chicos para llegar a la escuela?_

Tsuna entonces recordó su breve y desagradable interacción con el director en el edificio principal de la secundaria, Gakuho Asano. El castaño no pudo evitar que su entrecejo y nariz se arrugaran en disgusto al recordar al retorcido hombre, al carajo que el tipo fuera un genio, este sistemita suyo hacia que a Tsuna se le retorciera el estómago y se le calentara la cabeza.

_Pero eso puede esperar Tsuna._

Se dijo a si mismo mientras aflojaba un poco su corbata.

_Hoy tienes asuntos más importantes que tratar, el psicópata ya tendrá su turno._

Una sonrisa más tranquila se posó sobre el rostro del castaño y avanzo en dirección del edifico de la clase 3-E.

* * *

><p>Tsuna apenas y se inmuto cuando Karasuma e Irina le presentaron a la extraña criatura parecida a un enorme pulpo que se presentó a sí mismo como <em>"Koro-sensei"<em>. El castaño únicamente parpadeo un par de veces antes de extender su mano derecha en dirección del pulpo terrorista y con su adorable sonrisa decir…

- Es un placer conocerle, he escuchado mucho sobre usted. –

Los tres docentes de la clase 3-E se miraron confundidos entre ellos, por lo general las reacciones de los que veían por primera vez a Koro-sensei eran menos… positivas. Claro que ninguno ellos saben a lo que el castaño había tenido que enfrentar desde sus dulces trece años.

- El placer es todo mío, Sawada-kun. – respondió con su propia sonrisa cortes el pulpo académico.

- Asumo que leyó la información que le mandamos y que ya está algo familiarizado con los rostros y nombres del cuerpo estudiantil de la clase 3-E, Sawada-san. – interrumpió Karasuma la interacción de Tsuna y Koro-sensei.

- Por favor llámenme Tsunayoshi, o Tsuna si prefieren. Cuando me llaman por mi apellido siento que me están regañando. – pidió el castaño – Y claro que leí su información. –

Karasuma asintió cortamente.

- Nurufufufu, muy bien Tsunayoshi-kun, ¿Estás listo para tu primer día como docente? – cuestiono divertido Koro-sensei.

Tsuna dio un saltito nervioso ante la pregunta y comenzó a sudar frio.

- La verdad jamás creí que se me pediría a mí de todas las personas en el mundo ser maestro de nada o nadie, estoy realmente nervioso. – respondió honesto el castaño.

- Bueno, será mejor que no dejes que los peques se den cuenta o te comerán vivo. – comento Irina mientras le daba una ligera palmada a Tsuna en el hombro.

- Irina-sensei tiene razón. – concordó Karasuma – Si muestras duda desde el comienzo no te respetaran. – aconsejo el militar.

- Maa, maa, no pongan al muchacho más nervioso de lo que ya está. – reprendió ligeramente Koro-sensei a sus colegas – No les hagas caso Tsunayoshi-kun, nuestros niños son realmente adorables. –

- Y que lo digas, son toda mordida y nada de ladrido. – añadió Irina al comentario de Koro-sensei.

- Irina. – dijo en voz de advertencia Karasuma a la rubia.

- Está bien, está bien, solo estoy jugando con él, mou. – se defendió la profesora de idiomas mientras salían del salón de profesores.

* * *

><p>Listo, ya se había presentado frente a los alumnos y aún seguía en una pieza, de algún modo se pudo tragar sus nervios y encarar a la multitud de adolescentes, de los cuales podía reconocer al pequeño peliazul al que detuvo de dar un susto de muerte a un trío de borrachos mientras daba un reconocimiento por la ciudad.<p>

_Nagisa Shiota… creo. Al menos hay un rostro familiar._

Intento animarse a sí mismo Tsuna mientras volvió a enderezarse.

- ¿Tienen preguntas para Tsunayoshi-sensei? – cuestiono Karasuma a los estudiantes.

Varias manos se alzaron al unísono.

- ¿También eres un asesino? – pregunto Yuzuki Fuwa, la fan del genero _shonen_ del salón y una de las mejores recolectoras de información del salón.

- Algo así. – respondió Tsuna no muy seguro de cómo responder a eso.

Ciertamente el castaño había sido entrenado por el mejor asesino del mundo, aun hoy está bajo su cuidado a pesar de que hace mucho que Tsuna tomo su trono como décimo jefe de Vongola y rey no oficial de todo el bajo mundo, pero Tsuna solo había terminado con la "vida" de tres personas** en toda su vida y técnicamente dos de ellas ni siquiera eran humanas y el otro murió en un futuro paralelo que ya no es más y que ahora seguía vivo en la actual línea de tiempo.

_Eso es difícil de explicar._

Se dijo Tsuna en sus adentros.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – cuestiono Hinata Okano, la más habilidosa peleadora con cuchillo femenina del salón y la más ágil de estas.

- 24. – respondió cortamente Tsuna.

- Se ve más joven. – añadió Okano.

- Sí, me dicen mucho eso. – añadió Tsuna.

- ¿De dónde es? – cuestiono Masayoshi Himura, el corredor más rápido de la clase y el mejor corredor de estilo libre del salón.

- Namimori, Japón. – respondió prontamente Tsuna.

El resto de las preguntas fueron amenas y lograron distraer al Tsuna del hecho de que el salón 3-E es en verdad un campo de entrenamiento para asesinos de elite… al menos por esa generación.

Nagisa estaba indeciso de si alzar su mano o no, el volver a ver a Tsuna le trajo una agradable sensación, como si después de mucho tiempo volviera a ver a un viejo y querido tío lejano, pero cuando el peliazul estuvo a punto de alzar su mano Koro-sensei dio por terminada la sesión de preguntas y respuestas.

- Muy bien estudiantes, con eso damos por terminada la sesión de preguntas y respuestas, tenemos que empezar la clase y recuperar el tiempo perdido, vamos, vamos. – interrumpió Koro-sensei mientras se ponía ligeramente frente a Tsuna.

Un reclamo colectivo se hizo presente, para Tsuna fue algo tanto gracioso como adorable.

Durante las horas de clase impartidas por Koro-sensei Tsuna estuvo verdaderamente asombrado de que el pulpo vestido de académico usara su habilidad de alta velocidad para enseñar a cada alumno de manera individual cuando se trataba de algún tema demasiado complicado y que además también usara dicha habilidad para hablar con él mientras enseñaba a sus estudiantes sin afectar en lo absoluto la lección de cada uno de los chicos, un acto formidable y espectacular por si solo y una verdadera muestra del control que el pulpo terrorista tiene sobre su cuerpo e intelecto superiores.

La clase de idiomas de Irina hizo que el joven jefe mafioso se sintiera incomodo, la rubia uso a Tsuna como sujeto receptor de los ejemplos que daba, entre los cuales había piropos y comentarios que Tsuna estaba seguro jamás había escuchado a una profesora decir a sus alumnos, aunque nuevamente Irina les estaba enseñando como hacer que sus objetivos se rindieran ante ellos con el menor esfuerzo posible.

_No cabe duda que no hay arma más poderosa que la palabra… en especial si es dicha por una mujer como Irina-sensei o Bianchi._

Reflexiono Tsuna en sus adentros cuando la clase de idiomas hubiese terminado.

A la hora del almuerzo varios alumnos se le acercaron a Tsuna y siguieron con la lluvia de preguntas que iban desde el ámbito profesional (_¿En qué tipo de combate te especializas? ¿Eres un asesino a sueldo o alguien más te consigue los trabajos como a Irina-sensei? ¿Sabes usar una espada? ¿Prefieres trabajar de noche o de día?_)hasta lo personal (_¿Tiene novia? ¿Tienes mascotas? ¿Cuál es su comida favorita?_), y Tsuna intentaba contestar todo de manera que no dijera demasiado de sí mismo pero aun así satisfacer la curiosidad de sus pseudo estudiantes, pero había unos cuantos estudiantes que no veían la necesidad de hostigar al nuevo docente personalmente con preguntas, si querían averiguar algo del tipo solo se lo dejaban a Ritsu, y entre estos estudiantes se encontraba cierto peliazul.

- ¿Qué encontraste, Ritsu-chan? – cuestiono intrigado Nagisa cuando la avatar termino de buscar en el ciberespacio información sobre el castaño.

Rodeando a Nagisa (que sostenía el teléfono donde Ritsu había realizado la búsqueda) se encontraban todos aquellos que habían escuchado la historia de Nagisa la semana pasada.

**- Nombre y datos generales:** Sawada, Tsunayoshi. 24 años de edad. Nació el 14 de octubre de 199X en el hospital general de la ciudad de Namimori, Japón. Sus padres son Sawada Iemitsu y Nana, ambos vivos, tiene tres hermanos adoptivos, Sawada Fuuta, de 19 años, Sawada Lambo, de 15 años, y Sawada I-Pin de 15 años. **Estudios:** Preescolar, _Happy Sunshine_, en la zona sur de la ciudad de Namimori. Primaria publica del sur de Namimori. Secundaria publica de Namimori. Luego de graduarse de la secundaria se mudo a Italia donde completo sus estudios preparatorianos y universitarios. Tiene un doctorado en ciencias políticas, una maestría en derecho penal y una especialidad en psicología humanista. – Karma silbo sorprendido ante la información dada por Ritsu – **Historial criminal:** Limpio. **Historial bancario: **Limpio. **Historial médico: **Ha estado internado en el hospital bajo cuidado intensivo más veces que el promedio estimado, no hay alergias. Me temo que esa es toda la información que pude encontrar sobre él, todo lo demás esta encriptado de la manera más compleja y original que he visto. – informo Ritsu mientras mostraba una serie de ventanas que mostraban los datos que pudo encontrar de Tsuna.

- Está bien Ritsu-chan, muchas gracias. – agradeció Nagisa la asistencia de su amiga.

- Viejo, su historial médico es de locos. – comento sorprendido Maehara.

- Estuvo internado por envenenamiento al menos veinte veces en menos de tres años. – leyó en voz alta Megu.

- Se ha roto todos los 206 huesos del cuerpo al menos dos veces. – comento con la cara azul Okuda.

Los estudiantes que tenían esta información miraron por la ventana, al otro lado, jugando a voleibol con cuchillos junto con algunas chicas estaba Tsuna, lo miraron por un rato y sus rostros se pusieron algo azules.

_¿Exactamente de que esta hecho ese tipo?_

Pensaron casi todos pues lo que Karma pensó fue…

_Que sujeto tan más interesante._

Cuando el descanso termino era hora de empezar las lecciones prácticas con Karasuma. El militar se acercó con paso decidido a Tsuna y le entrego un _jersey _con estampado de camuflaje_._

- Si vas a estar siguiéndonos durante las lecciones prácticas será mejor que te cambies en eso. – indico Karasuma antes de alejarse.

Tsuna miro la espalda recta del militar y sonrió divertido.

_Es como una versión masculina de Lal Mirch._

Pensó el castaño, mientras al otro lado del mundo en una base secreta Italiana una adorable y letal dama de cabello azul oscuro estornudo preocupando de sobremanera a un rubio ojiazul.

Tsuna realizo los ejercicios de calentamiento junto con los estudiantes y también dio las vueltas que los estudiantes daban alrededor de la montaña como ejercicio cardíaco antes de comenzar con las lecciones serias.

_Aah (suspiro mental), que nostálgico. Aunque esto es ciertamente menos intenso de lo que Reborn me hacía (hace) hacer._

Pensó Tsuna mientras corría a la par de Karasuma al frente de la clase sin siquiera brotar una maldita gota de sudor.

Karasuma observo a Tsuna con sospecha, desde el momento en el que primer ministro le dio la información sobre el castaño el militar sentía que había algo que no cuadraba, la información al respecto del castaño era muy poca para el gusto del militar, así que Karasuma ordeno a algunos de sus subordinados que investigaran, no encontró nada que no estuviera ya en la hoja de papel que le había dado el ministro, también está el hecho de que cuando lo vio por primera vez sintió como si la sola presencia del castaño fuera la de una animal sin colmillos ni garras pero que aun así te destrozaría de maneras que ni la inquisición podría pensar realizar.

_También está su reacción cuando vio al objetivo, nadie nunca había reaccionado así en el primer encuentro, ni siquiera Lovro o Shiro._

Recordó Karasuma la cotidianidad con la que Tsuna había tomado la apariencia de Koro-sensei esa mañana, como si no hubiese nada de especial o aterrador en un pulpo gigante vestido de académico que además habla y promete destruir la tierra en menos de medio año.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo, Karasuma-sensei? – saco Tsuna al militar de su estupor al notar la intensidad de su mirada en él.

- Nada. – respondió cortamente Karasuma mientras volvía a dirigir su atención al camino.

Cuando volvieron al claro frente a salón de clases varios alumnos respiraban agitados, pero no cansados, cuando el último de ellos dio por terminada su carrera fue que comenzaron las lecciones de la tarde.

Tsuna observo la manera en la que Karasuma enseñaba a los estudiantes tácticas de combate, rastreo y camuflaje, un nudo incomodo se formó en el estómago y garganta del castaño cuando los alumnos fueron divididos por parejas para pelear con cuchillos, si bien Tsuna sabía que los cuchillos no eran de un material letal o punzocortante a la piel de los alumnos eso no cambiaba el hecho de que su moral le decía que enseñar este tipo de cosas a adolescentes que no tenían culpa de nada… Tsuna se retorció molesto mientras escribía sus observaciones.

_Me pregunto, ¿Qué tanto sabrán en verdad estos chicos sobre el asunto en el que han sido embarrados?_

Se cuestionó Tsuna mientras recordaba sus primeros días con Reborn y su adentramiento en el bajo mundo de la mafia internacional_._

En el caso de Tsuna no tuvo muchas opciones, era o ser entrenado o morir debido al poder que se ocultaba en su sangre, no había escapatoria, Reborn y Vongola lo perseguirían hasta que no le quedara de otra que aceptar ser el nuevo jefe, no lo dejarían morir, pero tampoco lo dejarían vivir en paz.

_Aunque ahora que lo pienso… eso fue de todas maneras lo que ocurrió._

Reflexiono Tsuna.

_Pero el caso de estos chicos…_

El rostro de Tsuna se ensombreció, un flash de frio naranja pinto sus ojos dándole un aire letal por un segundo.

Oh si, Tsuna sabia porque _El Instituto _no acepto ayudar al gobierno en su charada. Tsuna mismo había ordenado la investigación del asunto en cuanto una noche una enorme explosión en el espacio se llevo el 70% de la masa lunar, así que en cuanto el gobierno pidió ayuda con su problemita Tsuna le dijo a Hibari que los mandara al carajo, Hibari gustoso obedeció, no iba a limpiar el destrozo que esos imbéciles desarrolladores de armas para guerras estúpidas y sin sentido habían hecho, pero cuando descubrieron que el gobierno había usado a una clase de adolescentes civiles para entrenarlos como asesinos tanto Tsuna como Hibari vieron rojo, inmediatamente pidieron una audiencia con el primer ministro, Tsuna asiéndose pasar como subordinado de Hibari, después de todo el gobierno no sabía de las conexiones con la mafia que tenía _El Instituto, _el gobierno pidió auxilio nuevamente, pero ni Tsuna ni Hibari iban a limpiar esto, no por ahora, primero debían saber cómo estaban los estudiantes, lo cual nos trae de regreso a la situación actual.

- …yoshi-san… Tsunayoshi-san. – llamo Karasuma al castaño sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- E-eh? – reacciono Tsuna mientras se ponía de pie – S-sí, dígame Karasuma-san. -

- Me preguntaba si podría ayudarme con el siguiente ejercicio, me gustaría enseñarles una nueva forma de combate a los alumnos ahora que tengo la asistencia de alguien capacitado y menos infantil. –

- Claro, por supuesto. – acepto de inmediato Tsuna mientras ponía sus apuntes de regreso en la mochila que no había soltado en todo el día y seguía al militar.

Karasuma miro por el rabillo del ojo a Tsuna.

_Por un momento pensé que me atacaría._

Pensó el militar mientras recordaba lo sombrío y peligroso que se veía Tsuna hace unos momentos, la postura sin ninguna clase de entrada a pesar de que el castaño estaba sentado de una manera algo floja. Tsuna dejo la mochila colgada en la rama de un árbol cercano y se aproximó a Karasuma para ayudarle con su lección.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer Karasuma-san? – cuestiono entusiasta Tsuna.

- De momento solo quédate ahí. – indico el militar antes de dirigirse al alumnado – El día de hoy aprenderán como inhabilitar a un enemigo que los tiene atrapados en un agarre! – explico Karasuma, luego le hizo un ademan a Tsuna para que acercara y enredo de manera complicada los brazos y piernas de Tsuna alrededor de su cuello y cintura (de Karasuma) para aparentemente inhabilitar sus brazos y piernas (de Karasuma) – Primero deben hacer algo que distraiga a su captor, ya sea morderlo o darle un golpe con su cabeza, una vez el enemigo esta distraído usan el codo para golpearle en cualquier lado de la cabeza, preferiblemente un golpe directo al alguna de las orejas para desbalancearlo, esto hará que el agarre mengüe, finalmente terminan con un golpe en la entrepierna o en la garganta, de esa forma podrán liberarse y huir o tendrán suficiente tiempo para tomar o buscar un arma. – explico Karasuma mientras lentamente se deshacía de los agarres lánguidos de Tsuna y lo tiraba al suelo con amabilidad.

Tsuna se volvió a poner de pie y se sacudió la ropa, luego observo como los estudiantes practicaban el movimiento aprendido con sus compañeros por turnos.

_Me retracto, este hombre es mucho menos espartano que Lal. Ella me hubiese lanzado al suelo sin piedad, me hubiese golpeado con fuerza o peor, con el mango de su cuchillo, y lo hubiese hecho tan rápido que sus estudiantes no hubiesen tenido tiempo de procesarlo… Karasuma Tadaomi-san, no sé cómo le voy a hacer pero hare que se una a CEDEF o al Instituto._

Lloro Tsuna en sus adentro mientras miraba a Karasuma inspeccionar el ejercicio de sus alumnos. Por su parte Karasuma sintió en escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

La hora de salida llego prontamente y los alumnos bajaban por el camino de montaña hacia la entrada de la secundaria, Tsuna se había vuelto a poner la ropa que traía puesta en la mañana, el _jersey _militar que Karasuma le dio guardado en su mochila junto con sus apuntes del día.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día, Tsunayoshi-kun? – cuestiono educadamente Koro-sensei.

- Había olvidado lo que era estar en secundaria, fue de hecho bastante refrescante. – respondió con una sonrisa educada Tsuna - ¿Qué tal usted Koro-sensei, a donde fue a la hora del almuerzo? – pregunto Tsuna al recordar la pronta desaparición del pulpo terrorista a la hora del descanso, los alumnos le dijeron que era algo que hacía con habitualidad.

- Nurufufufu, fui a Italia por un buen café y pasta, me encanta la salsa que hacen en Sicilia. – respondió Koro-sensei mientras un hilito de baba salía de su enorme y dientuda boca.

- ¿No le da miedo que lo descubran? – cuestiono Tsuna.

- En lo absoluto, los humanos tienden a intentar ignorarme cuando me presento en algún lado, uso un disfraz bastante sencillo y la mayoría de ellos no quiere lidiar con alguien diferente o extraño ante lo acordado por la sociedad, muy pocos se me quedan viendo por más de unos segundos antes de apartar la mirada aterrados o avergonzados. – respondió Koro-sensei con calma – Aunque hay algunas claras excepciones a la regla. – añadió con una sonrisa amigable el pulpo terrorista mientras miraba a Tsuna.

- ¿Qué le digo? En mi vida tengo mi propia dosis de extrañeza, locura y caos diarios, no se ofenda, pero he visto, hecho y estado en situaciones tan ridículas que ni siquiera usted, un pulpo terrorista vestido de académico que está educando a sus futuros asesinos que están siendo entrenados por un militar condecorado y una veterana asesina, me creería. – comentó Tsuna con humor.

- Me gustaría escuchar esas historias algún día. – dijo Koro-sensei con ligereza, una sensación de aceptación y respeto brotaban de Tsuna y hacían que el pulpo terrorista se sintieran en calma y armonía.

- Algún día se las contare. – asintió Tsuna – Que tenga buena tarde, Koro-sensei. – se despidió el castaño.

- Igualmente, Tsunayoshi-kun. – asintió Koro-sensei antes de dar media vuelta y adentrarse en el salón de clase.

Irina y Karasuma miraban la interacción del castaño y Koro-sensei desde el mismo espacio que usaban para ver llegar a los alumnos.

- Es lindo, pero extraño. – comento Irina refiriéndose a Tsuna mientras le veían alejarse.

Tsuna llego a la base de la montaña y prontamente se dirigió a la entrada de la secundaria, quería llegar al lugar donde se estaba hospedando, darse un buen baño, comer y comenzar a estudiar la información que seguramente Hibari y Reborn le enviaron sobre la clase 3-E y los reportes diarios que tiene que firmar para sus guardianes.

_También tengo que sacar a Natsu del anillo_.

Recordó Tsuna a su compañero del alma, su pequeño, leal y letal león guardián, Natsu, que residía en el anillo que le marcaba como absoluto amo y señor de Vongola, rey no oficial de la mafia, la segunda venida de primo y el apodo que Tsuna encontraba realmente melodramático, "_Il santo patrono della Mafia***"_.

Tsuna aún no sabía quién había pensado en semejante apodo para él, pero la mayoría de sus amigos y familiares concordaban en que era el apodo perfecto para Tsuna. El castaño estaba a punto de suspirar exasperado al recordar tan cursi apodo cuando una mancha de azul se puso frente a él haciendo que se detuviera, el castaño bajo la mirada y se topó con el adorable chico de largo cabello azulado amarrado en una coleta baja con el que interactuó la semana pasada.

- Nagisa-kun, ¿verdad? – hablo Tsuna - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? –

- Anno… - el peliazul desvió la mirada al piso – Solo… solo quería agradecerle por su ayuda la otra vez, Sawada-sensei! – exclamo el adolescente mientras se inclinaba un poco.

Tsuna sonrió enternecido y volvió a colocar su mano sobre la cabeza de Nagisa, dicho acto hizo que el peliazul se enderezara y mirara a Tsuna por las rendijas de sus dedos.

- Eres un chico muy sensato, Nagisa-kun. – felicito el castaño – Y pueden llamarme por mi nombre de pila, o Tsuna, lo que mejor se acople a ti y tus compañeros. – pidió.

- De acuerdo… uhm, Tsuna-sensei. – acepto Nagisa con un ligero sonrojo y una pequeña sonrisa.

- Eso es, mucho mejor. – dijo Tsuna mientras quitaba su mano de la cabeza de Nagisa – Sera mejor que te apresures y vuelvas con tu amigo. – señalo el castaño en dirección de Karma – Oh, y la próxima vez que quieran averiguar algo sobre mí, me gusta que me pregunten personalmente. – añadió Tsuna con una sonrisa filosa.

Tanto Karma como Nagisa se sonrojaron avergonzados y desviaron la mirada lejos de Tsuna.

- E-entendido, T-Tsuna-sensei. – asintió Nagisa aun sin mirar a Tsuna.

El castaño asintió y se despidió, volviendo a retomar el camino hacia de hospedaje.

* * *

><p>Las siguientes semanas pasaron rápido entre lecciones teóricas y prácticas, el respeto y fascinación que Tsuna sentía hacia Koro-sensei, Karasuma e Irina solo creciendo, lo mismo que la preocupación por los niños de la clase 3-E.<p>

Tsuna había indagado en la historia de todos los alumnos y se había horrorizado al descubrir como vivían algunos, como fueron tratados otros y como todos llegaron a ser etiquetados como escoria solo por cometer errores que cualquier adolescente comete, nadie es perfecto y nadie debería ser marginado de la manera en la que estos chicos habían sido marginados, algunos incluso por sus propias familias.

El castaño sabía lo que era ser tratado como un marginado social en la escuela, diablos! Tsuna había sido una mini versión de la clase 3-E durante su adolescencia pero eso nunca hizo que su madre o su padre dejaran de amarlo, al contrario, su madre hizo todo lo posible por hacer que su hijo se sintiera amado y a salvo en cuanto ponía un pie en su casa, su padre siempre lo protegió de todo mal, su abuelo creyó en su potencial y Reborn se había convertido en su parte aguas para convertirse en una mejor versión de sí mismo. El castaño se identificaba de tantas formas con los estudiantes de la clase 3-E y le dolía en el alma saber que tendrían que ser ellos quienes tuviesen que terminar con la vida de "Koro-sensei", el Reborn de estos niños, su parte aguas para ser mejores versiones de sí mismos, y después… ¿Después qué?

De acuerdo, algunos de los alumnos se convertirían en grandes adiciones a la sociedad civil, pero la mancha del asesinato estará por siempre impregnada en sus seres, el saber que con sus manos terminaron con la vida de alguien que simbolizaba todo un mundo para ellos, alguien que a pesar de ser la victima decidió tomar el papel de victimario por el bien de proteger a personas que no merecían ser protegidas pero que seguían siendo simples seres humanos y que no tenían culpa de nada excepto de su propia humanidad!

Tsuna estaba más que conflictuado, el menos que nadie tenía derecho de arrebatarle a estos chicos esta experiencia, después de todo el mismo había estado en una situación similar y comprendía a la perfección los sentimientos de los estudiantes de la clase 3-E. Estos chicos se necesitaban, necesitaban a Irina, una experta en seducción para que fuera la maestra que les diera _tips_ de cómo moverse en la sociedad, necesitaban a Karasuma, un militar condecorado que les enseñara a ser fuertes y que les mostrara que el mundo es un lugar frio donde tienes que aferrarte con uñas y dientes a la vida, y más que nada necesitaban a Koro-sensei, necesitaban que alguien tuviera fe en ellos, que les diera coraje y que les dijera que está bien pelear por lo que creen y seguir el camino que mejor se adapte a uno, porque eso es lo que un maestro debe hacer!

Tsuna cerro sus ojos y reflexiono por unos minutos, cuando los volvió a abrir un brillo naranja-ambarino se apropió de ellos y su expresión calma no dejaba lugar a dudas, había tomado su decisión.

- Nee, nee, Tsuna-chan~. – apareció frente a él la maliciosa sonrisa de Karma.

Tsuna parpadeo y sus ojos perdieron su brillo ambarino, volviendo al brillante castaño-dorado cálido y fraternal.

- Si, Karma-kun. – respondió tranquilo el castaño mientras seguía recostado.

Tsuna se encariño con todos los alumnos de la clase 3-E en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en especial con aquellos que le recordaban de más a su familia, Karma Akabane está en esa lista. Tsuna reconocía al pelirrojo como versión más ligera de Mukuro combinada con una adicción a la batalla menos intensa que la de Hibari, el castaño jefe de la mafia podía sentir las distintas flamas de última voluntad que residían latentes dentro del cuerpo del pelirrojo, podía sentir a la misteriosa niebla, la escurridiza nube, la corrosiva tormenta y la calmante lluvia.

_Gracias al cielo que Reborn no está aquí o haría que Karma-kun se uniera a la mafia… y Karma-kun ni siquiera se resistiría!_

Exclamo escandalizado Tsuna en su interior.

- Ven y ayúdame con algo, nee? – pidió Karma de buena gana, no notando en lo absoluto el estado mental del mayor.

- No te voy a ayudar a hacer una de tus bromas, Karma-kun. – le dijo divertido Tsuna al muchacho.

- No es eso, Tsuna-chan. Es solo que se cayó una viga del edificio y hay que volverla a acomodar antes de que Karasuma-sensei la vea, salte a conclusiones y me regañe. – explico el bromista pelirrojo.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que no tuviste nada que ver? – cuestiono incrédulo Tsuna.

- No directamente. – respondió Karma con una sonrisita de niño bueno que no engañaba a nadie.

Tsuna miro crítico a Karma, sabía que le estaba mintiendo pero no sentía que fuera para alguna broma o algún otro tipo de travesura, el pelirrojo de verdad quería que fuera con él pero no podía decirle la verdadera razón.

- Está bien. – acepto Tsuna mientras se enderezaba y se ponía de pie – Dime exactamente que paso. – pidió el castaño mientras caminaba al lado de travieso adolescente.

Cuando llegaron al edificio no había nada roto, ni siquiera una astilla fuera de lugar.

_¿Por qué no me asombra?_

Se cuestionó Tsuna divertido en sus adentros mientras negaba ligeramente con la cabeza., Karma entonces apresuro el paso y dando largas zancadas se apresuró dentro del edificio antes que Tsuna. El castaño entro al edificio con calma, su intuición advirtiéndole que había algo fuera de lugar pero que no era una amenaza, ahora la curiosidad de Tsuna estaba picada y el castaño decidió seguir el sonido de los pasos de Karma cuan Alicia al conejo blanco y se adentró al salón de clases.

- Karma-kun? Te advierto que si es una broma me voy a moles…

PAZZ! PAZZ!

BOOM! BOOM!

- Hiiiiiiiiiie! -

Se escucharon fuertes explosiones que interrumpieron la reprimenda de Tsuna y que lo hicieron chillar de la sorpresa lanzándolo hacia atrás.

- Sorpresa~! Tsuna-sensei~! – cantaron al unísono fuerte y claro todos los estudiantes de la clase 3-E y dos de los tres docentes permanentes, Karasuma tenía sus brazos cruzados y una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

- E-eh? – fue le inteligente respuesta de un exaltado jefe de la mafia encubierto.

Nagisa y Sugino se acercaron a Tsuna, lo tomaron de las manos y le ayudaron a ponerse de pie.

- Es una fiesta sorpresa para usted, Tsuna-san. – explico Nagisa.

- Para agradecerle por preocuparse por nosotros y tomarse el tiempo de venir a checar que todo estuviera bien. – añadió Megu.

- Y también… como despedida. – termino Okuda con aire triste.

Del mismo modo que Tsuna se había encariñado con los estudiantes estos se habían encariñado con el castaño. Tsuna se había mostrado abierto y acepto cada una de las faltas de los chicos, les mostró verdadera preocupación, siempre preguntando si estaban bien, si querían seguir adelante con el asesinato de Koro-sensei, los consejos y reflexiones que Tsuna les daba eran muy diferentes a los que Koro-sensei, Karasuma e Irina les daban, los tres anteriores les hablaban como sus maestros y futuros colegas, Tsuna les hablaba como un padre o un hermano lo harían, por eso varios alumnos le llamaban Tsuna-chan o Tsuna-san. Tsuna también se sentía algo triste de dejar la clase 3-E, pero debía volver a Italia y retomar su respectivo lugar como mediador, líder y reformador de la mafia, además Reborn ya le había dado el ultimátum.

_Más te vale volver pronto Tsuna o si no…_

Recordó el castaño la amenaza implícita que recibió por teléfono la noche anterior.

Esa tarde las lecciones prácticas fueron canceladas para dar lugar a la fiesta de despedida.

Karasuma después de un tiempo conviviendo con Tsuna dejo de preocuparse por la extraña forma de ser del castaño, ¿Qué importa que tuviera sus secretos? No es como si Karasuma no tuviese los propios.

Irina y Tsuna desarrollaron una relación de cercana amistad, la rubia encontraba al castaño relajante y podía decirle cosas que ciertamente no podía decirle a sus alumnos adolescentes y mucho menos a Karasuma, ni hablar de Koro-sensei.

Koro-sensei por su parte agradeció la intervención de Tsuna en la vida de los alumnos aunque haya sido por corto tiempo, los alumnos necesitaban una figura paterna y fraterna sana, alguien que los tratara como los niños que son y que le recordara a Karasuma y a Irina que fuera de su rango y profesión seguían siendo simples humanos que debían darse un respiro debes en cuando.

Ese fue el último día que Tsuna pasó en la clase 3-E pero no sería la última vez que se toparían con él.

Koro-sensei se quedó limpiando cuando todos los estudiantes se fueron a sus casas, Karasuma e Irina fueron con Tsuna a la oficina del primer ministro donde el castaño entregaría su reporte. El pulpo vestido de académico termino rápidamente de recoger y tirar basuras en su lugar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba sentado sobre su escritorio al frente del salón de clases.

- Nurufufufu, esto es pan comido con mi súper velocidad. – se dijo a si mismo con una sonrisa autosuficiente mientras entrecruzaba sus tentáculos y los metía bajo las amplias mangas de su toga – Arara, ¿Qué es esto? – se cuestionó confundido cuando sintió algo dentro de una de las amplias mangas, lo despego y lo saco, luego lo puso frente a su rostro.

Una nota. Un pequeño rectángulo de papel color naranja con una extraña serie de letras y números.

_¿Coordenadas?_

- ¿Y tú como llegaste aquí, eh? – cuestiono Koro-sensei al aire al reconocer la naturaleza de las letras y números escritos en el papelito – Esta es la letra de Tsunayoshi-kun… uhmm. –

_¿Y exactamente como le hizo Tsunayoshi-kun para meter este papelito en mi manga sin que me diera cuenta?_

* * *

><p>Pasaron unas cuantas horas antes de que Koro-sensei digiriera la idea de que de algún modo Tsunayoshi había logrado burlar sus sentidos y aceptara el hecho de que el castaño era probablemente más peligroso de lo que creyó en un principio, para finalmente ir al punto que las coordenadas en el papelito naranja marcaban.<p>

Las coordenadas lo llevaban a Italia, más específicamente en medio de la campiña donde lo único que se erguía en medio de cientos de kilómetros era una enorme mansión que Koro-sensei sabia le pertenecía a un antigua e influyente familia mafiosa, el cielo, de madrugada ya en ese lado del mundo, estaba limpio y dejaba que las estrellas y la luna brillaran sin reparo iluminando de una romántica forma el exquisito edificio que era la mansión bajo Koro-sensei.

Entonces una de las puertas de la mansión se abrió y dejo salir a una muy familiar mopa de cabello castaño, los diminutos ojos de Koro-sensei se salieron de su gelatinoso rostro para hacer un _zoom_ y asegurarse de que no cometiera ningún error por la distancia, y efectivamente no había ningún error, la mopa de pelo castaño pertenecía precisa y únicamente a Tsunayoshi!

De repente el castaño miro al cielo y rápidamente diviso a Koro-sensei, con su mano derecha hizo un ademan para que el pulpo terrorista se acercara.

Koro-sensei bajo hasta uno de los amplios y bien cuidados jardines de la mansión aun estupefacto de ver al castaño frente a él cuando solo hace unas horas lo vio en Japón.

- Un vuelo comercial tarda en promedio de 15 a 16 horas en ir de Japón a Italia. – intento explicar Koro-sensei el hecho de que Tsuna hubiese llegado antes que él a Italia – Un jet privado tarda un poco menos, sin contar las horas que uno debe viajar en tren y coche para llegar a este punto en específico. – seguía intentado Koro-sensei darle sentido a la presencia de Tsuna frente a él - ¿Cómo llegaste aquí exactamente, Tsunayoshi-kun? Y ¿Cómo supiste que llegaría justo ahora? – cuestiono verdaderamente intrigado el pulpo vestido de académico.

- Hmmm, no sé si me creería si se lo digo, Koro-sensei. – replico Tsuna mientras se rascaba la nuca de manera nerviosa.

- Muchacho, soy un pulpo mutante súper inteligente que es prácticamente indestructible. – razono Koro-sensei – Pruébame. –

_Buen punto._

Razono Tsuna en su mente.

- Muy bien… contestando a su primera pregunta, me teletransporte... bueno, un amigo me teletransporto por medio de un agujero negro. – respondió Tsuna con la honestidad de un niño pequeño – En cuanto a su segunda pregunta… digamos que adivine. –

_Es la manera más sencilla de decirlo._

- Te teletransportaste y adivinaste. – repitió Koro-sensei sin ningún tipo de malicia o duda en su voz.

- Es la forma más sencilla de decirlo. – respondió Tsuna.

Koro-sensei asintió.

- De acuerdo, te creo. Yo menos que nadie tengo derecho de dudar de esas respuestas. – dijo el pulpo terrorista mientras con sus tentáculos se señalaba a sí mismo.

- Por favor, pase. – propuso Tsuna mientras se hacía a un lado y dejaba la entrada descubierta para Koro-sensei – Mi casa es su casa. –

- ¿Tú casa? – dudo Koro-sensei.

- Se lo explicare todo una vez dentro. Por favor, pase. Haré algo de café ¿O prefiere té? – propuso Tsuna mientras se adentraba en la mansión y comenzaba a caminar más adentro, Koro-sensei viendo que no tenía opción entro detrás de él y cerro la elegante y cara puerta con delicadeza.

- Café está bien, pero que no esté muy caliente, por favor, las cosas demasiado calientes me escaldan la lengua. – confeso Koro-sensei que caminaba ahora al lado de Tsuna.

Koro-sensei miraba el interior de la mansión fascinado y embelesado, las obras de arte, la decoración, los muebles, todo estaba en una armonía casi religiosa, los colores eran suaves y daban una sensación de calma, la mansión sin duda cumplía con su verdadero propósito como un hogar pues uno podía sentir el calor y el amor irradiar de cada esquina de la imponente estructura.

Tsuna entro por una puerta doble que seguía abierta a pesar de la hora, Koro-sensei lo siguió, se trataba de la puerta de la cocina, el lugar era amplio y estaba que rechinaba de limpio, había una mesa de madera gruesa en medio de la cocina, las sillas eran sencillas y de la misma madera gruesa que la enorme mesa.

- Por favor, tome asiento. – indico Tsuna mientras seguía de largo hasta un estante y tomaba un pequeño costal que olía a granos café.

Koro-sensei hizo como le dijo el castaño y le observo en silencio mientras preparaba con experticia el café, desde medir la cantidad de granos y molerlos, hasta que el producto final era habilidosa y amorosamente colocado en dos tazas, una de ellas tenía un dibujo de un caricaturesco león y la otra decía _Miglior fratello maggiore del mondo****. _Tsuna le paso a Koro-sensei la que tenía el dibujo del león.

- Asumo que ahora puedo empezar con mis preguntas. – hablo Koro-sensei con calma mientras Tsuna tomaba asiento a su lado.

Tsuna asintió en silencio y le dio un sorbo a su café.

- ¿Quién eres, Tsunayoshi Sawada? – fue la única pregunta que salió de la boca del Koro-sensei, el tono serio y sin ánimo de jugar a nada.

La sonrisa de Tsuna jamás menguo, ni siquiera cuando el frio cortante que irradiaba de Koro-sensei comenzó a llenar la cocina.

- A la edad de trece años, a mediados de mi primer año de secundaria, mi madre encontró el panfleto de un tutor privado que prometía convertirme en el líder de la siguiente generación… – comenzó Tsuna su relato.

El castaño le conto todo a Koro-sensei, y Koro-sensei escucho atento cada palabra sabiendo que el castaño no le decía nada más que la verdad. Al final del relato Koro-sensei no sabía que pensar del hombre frente a él, el castaño frente a él tuvo que pasar por muchas cosas antes de aceptar a regaña dientes su posición de poder en la oscura sociedad que su derecho por nacimiento le otorgaba como un oscuro manto tejido con sangre, plomo y pólvora.

- Esa es toda una vida. – fue lo único que atino a decir Koro-sensei.

Tsuna se rió de buena gana.

- Es una bazofia. – acepto Tsuna sin pizca de resentimiento o remordimiento – Pero es mi bazofia, y no la cambiaría por nada. – añadió Tsuna, la sonrisa en su rostro suave y cálida al recordar todo lo bueno que le ha pasado a pesar de todo lo malo – Por eso tome la decisión de no cerrar el programa de entrenamiento de la clase E. –

- ¿A pesar de que sabes las consecuencias que eso podría acarrear para ellos? – cuestiono Koro-sensei.

- Como si usted no tuviera ya todo planeado. – acuso Tsuna.

Koro-sensei sonrió algo avergonzado de saberse descubierto por Tsuna.

- No se te escapa nada, Tsunayoshi-kun. – dijo Koro-sensei.

- Lo que me ha enseñado la vida que he llevado es que siempre debes tener un plan B, Koro-sensei, y yo quiero ser ese plan B para estos chicos. – soltó Tsuna haciendo que Koro-sensei le mirara asombrado – Nada nos asegura que después de que se cumpla el asesinato los chicos estarán bien, por eso quisiera ser de ayuda para aquellos que en verdad lo necesiten. –

- ¿No te referirás a incluirlos en…

- No, no quiero que se unan a la mafia. – calmo prontamente Tsuna las inquietudes de Koro-sensei – Pero me gustaría ayudarlos a encontrar un lugar donde sus habilidades sean puestas en uso al cien por ciento. Existen instituciones y compañías que no están aunadas a la mafia a pesar de algunas veces trabajan para ella, como es el caso de _El Instituto _o el servicio militar privado de _COMBUSIN. – _explico Tsuna – Tenga. – Tsuna le entrego a Koro-sensei una tarjeta con un número telefónico – Cuando crea que sea el momento por favor deles este número, no les diga que es de mi parte, ellos deben tomar la decisión de si marcarlo o no. –

Koro-sensei tomo la tarjeta y la guardo en su bolsillo.

- Antes de irme, una última pregunta. – agrego de repente Koro-sensei cortando el aire dramático de hace unas horas.

- De acuerdo. – acepto Tsuna captando que el aire serio de Koro-sensei había terminado.

- Sabes toda mi verdad. – hablo Koro-sensei entendiendo que nada se le escapaba al adorable castaño frente a él, Tsuna asintió – así que ¿Si ya sabias lo que estaba pasando por que no interviniste desde el comienzo? –

- En aquel entonces tenía que hacerme cargo de unas familias que estaban empezando a causar conflictos innecesarios en las bases principales de desarrollos -nucleares en el mercado negro que estaban en contra de las reformas al código de la mafia. Como puede notar mi ética e ideología chocan de lleno con lo que la mafia ha sido desde hace unos cuantos años, mi objetivo es que la mafia vuelva a ser lo que era en sus comienzos, una forma de proteger a los civiles de las fuerzas que van más allá de su control, pero eso significa dejar de lado las actividades delictivas más remunerables como lo son la venta ilícita de desperdicios tóxicos, también pensé que el gobierno debía de aprender a limpiar sus propios destrozos pero resulta que el tiro me salió por la culata. – respondió Tsuna – Créame, Koro-sensei, si desde un comienzo yo lo hubiese tomado como una amenaza la clase 3-E jamás hubiese comenzado ese ridículo programa de entrenamiento. –

En ese instante Koro-sensei entendió lo afortunado que era estar en buenos términos con el castaño, el frio y filoso brillo naranja-ambarino en los ojos de Tsuna hizo que Koro-sensei se estremeciera hasta lo más profundo de su alma, en un parpadeo los ojos del castaño volvieron a ser de un cálido castaño-dorado.

- Tendré en cuenta tu proposición, Tsunayoshi-kun. – dijo a modo de despedida Koro-sensei mientras se ponía de pie – Gracias por el café, estuvo perfecto. –

Tsuna asintió y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Koro-sensei salió de la mansión Vongola.

* * *

><p>Al fin lo hicieron.<p>

Al fin.

_Lo matamos._

Pensó de repente Nagisa Shiota, mientras yacía recostado en el suelo de su habitación. Llevaba así una semana.

Nagisa repaso una y mil veces la escena en su mente.

_Lo matamos._

Era como ir al cine y una y otra vez ver la misma película, solo que no había créditos y en cuanto la escena final se reproducía la película volvía a comenzar, una y otra vez.

_Lo matamos._

Los ojos de Nagisa comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, la película que se reproducía en su mente fue cortada abruptamente y en su lugar una comedia comenzaba a reproducirse.

_Lo matamos._

La nueva película era sobre una clase y su profesor titular, donde el profesor era aún más infantil que sus propios alumnos, era pervertido y muy divertido, los alumnos eran muy felices con su profesor.

_Lo matamos._

Nagisa rompió en un silencioso llanto. Como lo había hecho toda la semana.

* * *

><p>La clase 3-E de la secundaria privada Kunugigaoka llevo a cabo el cometido principal de esa generación, el objetivo conocido como <em>"Koro-sensei" <em>fue exitosamente liquidado y el dinero de la recompensa fue entregado en su totalidad a los estudiantes de la clase antes mencionada. Los estudiantes repartieron equitativamente entre el dinero entre ellos y a pesar de que estuvieron de acuerdo en dar una parte equitativa a los dos docentes restantes de dicha clase estos se negaron alegando que el mérito era de los estudiantes. Karasuma Tadaomi volvió a su lugar en el ministerio de defensa e Irina Jelavich volvió a tomar trabajos como asesina a sueldo, ninguno de los dos jamás lo admitiría en voz alta pero querían quedarse y seguir con sus estudiantes, querían seguir viéndoles crecer. Los estudiantes de la clase 3-E en un comienzo estuvieron eufóricos de saberse victoriosos, cuando el dinero llego a su manos la euforia creció, y cuando la realidad de lo que hicieron se asentó en sus mentes y corazones…

Nagisa se encerró en su habitación apenas recibió su parte del dinero, era más que suficiente para pagarle a su madre todo lo que había gastado en él a lo largo de su vida y aun le quedaría un poco para sí mismo.

El largo cabello azul de Nagisa estaba regado alrededor de su cabeza como un halo de cristal, los azules ojos del chico estaban hinchados y rojos por las lágrimas que caían en lenta medida desde hace una semana. Nagisa sabía que sus compañeros no estaban mejor que él, algunos ponían una sonrisa pero la máscara no engañaría a nadie que los conociera debidamente. Habían hablado entre ellos al respecto, en cierta forma ayudo, pero cuando el gobierno fue a recoger el módem de Ritsu-chan supieron que su familia jamás volvería a estar completa y nuevamente se sintieron solos.

Nagisa se enderezo y torpemente se puso de pie, se acercó a su mochila, que no había tocado para nada después de llegar a su casa el día D, y comenzó a buscar su libreta de notas donde había anotado las observaciones sobre Koro-sensei. Cuando diviso la libretita, la tomo y la alzo sin fuerza lo cual hizo que el agarre fuera algo flojo y que algo se cayera de entre las hojas de la libretita. Nagisa noto esto y estiro la mano en dirección de lo que había caído de entre la hojas de su libretita de notas, lo coloco frente a su rostro.

_Un número telefónico._

Reconoció Nagisa la serie de números, luego giro la tarjeta y sus ojos se abrieron un poco de más cuando noto que escrito con la letra de Koro-sensei decía.

_Por si necesitas hablar con alguien._

Eso era todo lo que Nagisa necesitaba y con el corazón a mil busco su celular y marco el número con avidez. El peliazul no tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que alguien respondiera la otra línea.

_- Buenas tardes, Tsunayoshi Sawada al habla_. – Tsuna respondió de inmediato su celular, por lo general no contestaba su celular tan pronto pero este era su celular personal, así que cualquier cosa que llegara a ese celular recibía la más intensa de sus atenciones.

Nagisa se congelo por un momento, el reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado, esa era la voz del hombre cálido y lleno de aceptación que era como un padre y un hermano para la clase 3-E.

- Tsuna-san. – dijo Nagisa con un temblor en su voz.

El castaño de inmediato reconoció la suave voz al otro lado de la línea.

_- Nagisa-kun. – _llamo Tsuna al peliazul con su siempre comprensiva voz - _¿Están todos bien?_ –

Nagisa no necesitaba preguntar a que se refería el castaño, él sabía perfectamente lo que Tsuna estaba preguntando.

- No. No estamos bien. – Nagisa podía sentir las lágrimas volver otra vez, esta vez en un torrente. Tsuna escucho el temblor en la voz del menor y supo de inmediato que estaba llorando – Karasuma-sensei fue arrastrado de regreso al ministerio de defensa, Irina-sensei regreso llorando a Europa, se llevaron a Ritsu-chan a algún raro laboratorio para desmantelarla y-y…

Nagisa no pudo decir más, de repente se sintió cansado, todo el estrés y la depresión que se acumularon a lo largo de la semana saliendo demasiado pronto pues en cuanto supo que al otro lado de la línea estaba Tsuna el peliazul se sintió tan aliviado, las lágrimas ahora si no dejaban de correr, los gimoteos que salían de su boca sonaban como los de un infante perdido en su camino a casa.

_- Todo va a estar bien, Nagisa-kun_. – aseguro Tsuna causando que Nagisa parara su llanto un poco – _Lo prometo._ –

En ese instante Nagisa dejo de llorar por completo, él sabía que Tsunayoshi Sawada nunca rompe una promesa.

Unos días después de la llamada telefónica entre Nagisa y Tsuna la oportunidad llamo a la puerta del peliazul.

TOC-TOC.

Tocaron quedamente la puerta principal del departamento donde Nagisa y su madre residían. El peliazul abrió la puerta y afuera estaba un apuesto joven de corto cabello rubio perlado, sus claros ojos castaños reflejaban paciencia e inteligencia.

- Muy buenas tardes. – saludo el joven rubio – Nagisa Shiota, ¿verdad?– cuestiono el joven con suave voz.

Nagisa asintió en silencio, este joven le daba una vibra similar a la Tsuna.

- Que bien, ¿Sabías que estas en el número 5 de "posibles mejores asesinos a sueldo del mundo si fueran entrenados por Reborn"? – soltó sin más el extraño joven.

- ¿Ah? – fue la inteligente y acertada respuesta de Nagisa.

- Oh, cierto, tonto de mí, Tsuna-nii me ha dicho tanto de ti y tus amigos que ahora me siento demasiado cómodo a pesar de que esta es la primera vez que nos vemos, perdón. – se disculpó el joven.

_¡Tsuna-san!_

- Nagisa. – llamo la señora Shiota mientras salía de la cocina y encaraba a su hijo al extraño en la puerta - ¿Ocurre algo malo, Nagisa? –

- Oh, usted debe ser la señora Shiota. – interrumpió el joven extraño la respuesta que el peliazul iba a darle a su madre – Mi nombre es Fuuta Sawada. – ante la mención del apellido Tsuna le dedico toda su atención al joven – Vengo en representación de la preparatoria privada de Namimori para entregarle a su hijo, Nagisa Shiota, su carta de aceptación y la información de nuestro programa de becas, al cual el aplico por medio de nuestra página en internet. – explico el joven ahora conocido como Fuuta.

Nagisa no entendía del todo la situación, pero sabía que esta era obra de Tsuna.

- Quería darte la sorpresa madre, por eso no te dije nada. – agrego Nagisa siguiendo el juego de Fuuta.

- Sabemos que los padres se preocupan mucho de que sus hijos vayan a instalarse a los dormitorios y es por eso que se envían asistentes para dar toda la información necesaria. – siguió Fuuta con su discurso – Si me permite pasar le mostrare un mapa de nuestras instalaciones, de los dormitorios e información sobre nuestros docentes y egresados. –

- Oh, vaya, claro, pase, Sawada-san. – invito maravillada la madre de Nagisa al saber que una preparatoria prestigiosa acepto a su hijo con beca y todo.

Poco después de ese día Nagisa se enteró de que el resto de sus ex compañeros de clase también habían recibido una visita en nombre de la preparatoria privada de Namimori donde se les daba la carta de aceptación al programa de becas y la información, a Karma le visito un extraño tipo con cara de mal encarado y peinado de Elvis llamado Tetsuya Kusakabe, a Kaede Kayano se le presento una señorita llamada Haru Miura, a Itona Horibe un hombre llamado Shoichi Irie y así a cada uno de sus amigos ex miembros de la clase 3-E se le presento un representante de la preparatoria privada de Namimori.

- ¿Estás seguro de que esto es obra de Tsuna-chan, Nagisa? - cuestiono Kirara Hazama.

- No del todo, pero Fuuta-san, el joven que fue a mi casa y hablo con mi madre, lo menciono. - respondió Nagisa.

La ex clase 3-E entera estaba ocupando un muy gran espacio en la esquina del café que era su base no oficial, era la primera vez desde el día D que se juntaban todos y pasaban el rato juntos, aunque habían dejado un asiento vacío en honor a Ritsu.

- Hablando de cosas extrañas. – interrumpió de repente Itona Horibe - ¿Se enteraron? Un laboratorio de investigación electrónica en Hokkaido fue desmantelado de pies a cabeza hace unos días, el gobierno dice que fue una desmantelación programada. –

- ¿Creen que haya sido el laboratorio donde llevaron a Ritsu-chan? – cuestiono preocupada Sumire Hara.

_Todo va a estar bien, Nagisa-kun._

Recordó de repente el peliazul las palabras que le dijo Tsuna por teléfono, un hecho que Nagisa no había compartido con sus compañeros aun.

- Todo va a estar bien, estoy seguro. – repitió Nagisa en voz alta para que sus hermanos y hermanas en armas y alma le escucharan.

Nagisa no sabía porque exactamente, pero todos sonrieron más tranquilos luego de que el peliazul dijo eso.

* * *

><p>El edificio de los dormitorios era enorme.<p>

- Wow. – acertó a decir Ryonosuke Chiba mientras admiraba el limpio y gran edificio que se alzaba ante él y sus compañeros.

- ¿Y vamos a vivir aquí por los próximos tres años? – cuestiono impresionado Taiga Okajima.

- Baños y vestidores separados, tres comidas al día, calentadores y servicio de lavandería. – renombro los servicios de los dormitorios que incluía la beca que todos ellos tienen Rinka Hayami.

- Es como un hotel para estudiantes. – describió Kotaro Takebayashi.

- ¿Y qué estamos esperando? Vamos! – animo Sosuke Sugaya que comenzó a avanzar hacia la entrada de los dormitorios.

- Bienvenidos a los dormitorios del Instituto preparatoriano privado de Namimori. – saludo una exuberante rubia con dulce voz, los alumnos se quedaron pasmados en su sitio al ver a la mujer que jamás creyeron ver otra vez - ¿Qué pasa con esas caras? – cuestiono inocente Irina Jelavich frente a la recepción del dormitorio, su largo cabello rubio amarrado en una coleta baja, usaba un suéter algo holgado color azul oscuro y un pantalón de mezclilla clara que se le pegaba a las piernas como segunda piel.

Varios alumnos miraron con lágrimas en los ojos a la despistada rubia frente a ellos.

- Irina-sensei! – chillaron las pocas féminas del grupo que se lanzaron sobre la rubia y la rodearon en un abrazo.

- Vamos, vamos, chicas. Una dama no deja que los caballeros la vean llorar. – reprendio suavemente la rubia aunque ella misma tenia lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

- ¿Cómo es que esta aquí, Irina-sensei? – cuestiono Takuya Muramatsu.

Irina casi pierde la compostura al recordar la sorpresa que se llevó hace unos días…

_Irina venia llegando a su departamento después de una misión rápida cuando noto que la puerta estaba abierta, la entrada no fue forzada así que la única persona que podía ocupar su lugar de relativo descanso era Lovro._

_- Maestro. – llamo Irina mientras se adentraba al cuarto – ¿Ya ha llegado una nueva solicitud de trabajo? – pregunto una vez llego a la puerta del comedor._

_Lovro estaba sentado en la silla a la cabeza del comedor._

_- De hecho Irina, aquí hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo. – apunto Lovro a la otra silla al final de la mesa._

_La rubia giro su cabeza y sus bonitos ojos azules se abrieron de más al notar a cierto castaño con el que tenía buenas migas._

_- ¿Tsuna-kun? – Irina no lo podía creer._

_- Hola Irina, tenemos que hablar. – dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa demasiado angelical para el gusto de la rubia._

Irina recobro la compostura frente a sus ex alumnos, aclaro su garganta y dijo.

- Ya no tomare trabajos de parte del ma-del señor Lovro. – informo la rubia rectificando la parte de maestro – Ahora trabajo por cuenta propia, así que decidí darme un tiempecito y ver que se siente ganarse el pan como una civil más. –

- ¿Ahora eres matrona de una casa de estudiantes? Los poderosos han caído. – comento burlón Karma, aunque todos sabían que el pelirrojo solo estaba feliz de ver de nuevo a la rubia.

- Y no soy la única sorpresa. – añadió Irina – Ya puedes salir. –

De las escaleras bajo una chica, usaba un bonito kimono con estampados cibernéticos.

- RITSU?! – clamaron todos los jóvenes presentes.

Ritsu ahora tenía un cuerpo, uno de verdad, estaba frente a ellos como una persona con cuerpo, no como un avatar dentro de una pantalla.

- Es bueno volver a verles compañeros~. – canto feliz Ritsu.

¡- ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?! – exclamo Ryoma Terasaka mientras se jalaba los cabellos desesperado.

- Un patrocinador que prefiere mantenerse anónimo compro los derechos sobre la inteligencia artificial conocida como Ritsu y le fabrico un cuerpo con componentes bio-tecnológicos, el cuerpo que ahora ostenta la conciencia conocida como Ritsu es 50% biológico y 50% tecnológico. – explico lo más sencillo posible Ritsu a sus amigos.

- Pero en las noticias decía que…

- La conciencia conocida como Ritsu fue adquirida bajo circunstancias legales. – repitió cortante Ritsu a Itona.

- Pero…

- Legal. – corto tajante la ciborg al antiguo mitad mutante.

Los dos se miraron intensamente por un eterno minuto, la sonrisa de Ritsu jamás menguando.

- Está bien, tú ganas. – acepto finalmente Itona.

Ritsu asintió complacida.

- Y ahora que estamos juntos de nuevo y como su nueva matrona de dormitorios, el desayuno se sirve a las siete de la mañana en punto… – comenzó Irina a darle a sus antes alumnos ahora inquilinos la plática más mundana que los ex estudiantes de la clase 3-E hubiesen tenido con ella – …la comida es a las tres de la tarde y la cena es a las 7 de la noche. La lavandería se hace los lunes, miércoles y viernes, cada quien hace la propia. Los baños se limpiaran por equipos dos veces por semana y si tienen algún problema o simplemente quieren hablar con alguien mi cuarto es la segunda puerta por el pasillo de la derecha. – apunto Irina en la dirección mencionada – Bienvenidos a casa. – finalizo con una sonrisa que ninguno de los ex alumnos de la clase E creyó que la rubia podía hacer, una sonrisa de hermana – Cada quien tendrá un compañero y ya están acomodados, Karma…

- No prometo nada. – corto el pelirrojo la obvia advertencia que la rubia iba a darle.

- Nagisa…

- Yo me encargo de que Karma sea bueno. – interrumpió al peliazul sabiendo exactamente lo que su ex profesora de idiomas iba a pedirle.

- Gracias. Oh, recuerden, estos dormitorios son para todos los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso que vienen de otras prefecturas o ciudades que empezaran a llegar hoy y en los próximas días, sean buenos y hagan nuevos amigos, ¿De acuerdo? – pidió Irina en la forma más civil y simple que los ex estudiantes del 3-E hubiesen escuchado salir de ella.

Todos accedieron.

Varios de los ex miembros del 3-E fueron puestos juntos como compañeros de cuarto, como fue el caso de Karma y Nagisa, Maehara e Isogai, Kayano y Okuda, Megu y Kanzaki, así como muchos otros, pero hubo otros cuyos compañeros aun no llegaban, como era el caso de Sugino, Terasaka, Okajima e Itona.

La respuesta a esas faltantes llegaron esa noche en formas que ninguno creyó que llagarían. La primera sorpresa fue para Nagisa pues postrado estupefacto frente a él estaba nada más y nada menos que Yuuji, el chico que conoció en el hotel del terror donde casi son aplastados por un fuera de si Takaoka y que después de ciertos acontecimientos descubrió que Nagisa era en verdad un chico, claro que Nagisa no sabía que de hecho Yuuji aun tenia cierto interés en él.

- N-Nagisa-ch-kun. – reconoció Yuuji al peliazul, un ligero rosado decorando sus mejillas.

- Yuuji-kun. – reconoció Nagisa también al chico - ¿También vas a estudiar con la preparatoria privada de Namimori? - cuestiono Nagisa más que nada para hacer conversación.

- S-sí. – respondió Yuuji ya algo menos sorprendido – Hace unos días me llego por correo electrónico un paquete de información y me intereso su programa de gastronomía, aplique para una entrevista y me aceptaron. – explico Yuuji - ¿Tu qué haces aquí, Nagisa-ch-kun? – rectifico al final.

- Obtuve una beca. – fue la simple respuesta de Nagisa.

- Oh, ya veo. T-te cortaste el cabello, te queda bien. – intento seguir haciendo conversación Yuuji. La última vez que había visto al peliazul lo trato muy mal y quería enmendar la situación.

- Si, el cabello largo comenzaba a molestarme. – dijo honesto Nagisa, fue entonces que noto los nervios del chico frente a él y decidió que sería mejor darle un respiro – Yuuji-kun, ¿Por qué no mejor me dejas ayudarte con tus cosas y vamos a que la matrona te de las llaves de tu cuarto? – propuso el peliazul.

Yuuji acepto torpemente y siguió a Nagisa al cuarto de Irina.

La segunda sorpresa fue una colectiva pues quien fuera a ser uno de sus compañeros ciertamente no esperaban verle lejos de su padre, Gakushu Asano, el hijo prodigo del antiguo director de la secundaria privada Kunugigaoka y que por algún motivo había renunciado a su empleo y desaparecido en Dios sabe dónde alegando que necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

Asano se puso rojo en cuanto bien a la totalidad de la ex clase 3-E en la sala de estar de los dormitorios de la prestigiosa escuela preparatoria privada de Namimori, Karma estuvo a punto de hacer un filoso comentario pero su boca fue rápidamente tapada por Nagisa, Asano iba a dar media vuelta e irse por donde llego pero fue detenido por Isogai y Megu, que lo ayudaron con sus cosas y lo llevaron con Irina para que le diera las llaves de su habitación, la tercera sorpresa fue que Asano compartiría habitación con Terasaka.

Al fin era el momento de iniciar las clases, la prestigiosa preparatoria privada de Namimori abrió sus puertas una vez más a los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso y a sus estudiantes más veteranos. El campus era enorme y contaba con una cantidad increíble de clubes deportivos y culturales, y los alumnos que pasaban su tiempo juntos en los dormitorios ahora serian separados por sus diferentes bachilleratos durante las horas de clase.

- Humanidades, economía, gastronomía, quimico-biología, física-matemática, ingeniería y robótica, ¿sobrenatural?, ¿economía doméstica?, ¿cosmetología, diseño de modas e imagen? No lo sé, no creo que algunos de estos bachilleratos sean oficiales. – comento preocupado Taisei Yoshida al leer los títulos de los bachilleratos donde él y sus ex compañeros de la clase 3-E habían sido acomodados, el habiendo quedado en ingeniería y robótica.

- Este sitio es como una mini-universidad antes de la universidad. – señalo Takuya Muramatsu.

- Eso es porque el actual director de esta institución tiene estándares muy altos en cuanto al nivel de educación para las generaciones futuras. – explico una voz a espaldas del gran grupo de estudiantes.

- Ah, Fuuta-san! – reconoció Nagisa al rubio que se les acerco.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – cuestiono Terasaka.

- Kyoya Hibari, el actual director, es una persona que quiere que nuestro país se desarrolle y crezca junto con cada nueva generación, para eso se hizo de las riendas de esta institución y la reformo para que los estudiantes que egresaran fueran agentes de cambio radicales en la sociedad, el problema reside en que varios estudiantes de otros países comenzaron a llegar y debido a eso la escuela debe estar en constante ampliación. – explico Fuuta con calma.

- Anno, Fuuta-san. – llamo Nagisa – Quizás sea un poco tarde para esta pregunta, y no es que no esté agradecido por todo esto pero… ninguno de los ex estudiantes de la clase 3-E aplico para el programa de becas de esta escuela. – susurro Nagisa cuidando que ninguno de los estudiantes ajenos a la situación escuchara – ¿Exactamente cómo es que fuimos aceptados? –

Fuuta miro extrañado a Nagisa para luego barrer su confundida mirada sobre los demás compañeros del peliazul, luego, entendiendo la situación Fuuta sonrió entre enternecido y divertido.

- Nagisa-kun. – llamo Fuuta con un tono que llamo la atención de los estudiantes presentes – Todos ustedes marcaron ese número, ¿De verdad no saben cómo y porque acabaron aquí? –

Todos los ex estudiantes de la clase 3-E de Kunugigaoka miraron sorprendidos a Fuuta por un instante, luego se miraron entre ellos, finalmente comprendiendo la bizarra situación y una sonrisa de rendición y agradecimiento se posó en sus rostros.

_Tsuna-san y Koro-sensei._

Razonaron al unísono las mentes de los ex estudiantes del 3-E.

- Sera mejor que se vayan a sus salones. – interrumpió Fuuta el momento de reflexión – La primera campana esta por sonar y luego se llevara a cabo la ceremonia de apertura. –

Los estudiantes aceptaron la indicación tomaron sus respectivos caminos, cálidos _Nos vemos en el almuerzo _o _Nos vemos en los dormitorios _dichos como promesas.

Nagisa y otros más se dirigieron a la sección de humanidades, poco a poco la cantidad de alumnos que se dirigían a esa sección fue creciendo, el edificio de humanidades era de un bonito color naranja pálido, las diferentes secciones estaban pintadas de diferentes colores para poder diferenciarlas y darle un toque de color y ligereza al campus. Nagisa entro al salón que le correspondía y tomo el primer asiento vacío que encontró, ya durante la semana le asignarían su lugar permanente por el resto del año.

- Disculpa. – llamo una suave y femenina voz a su lado - ¿Está ocupado? – cuestiono una chica de rasgos chinos, su largo cabello negro trenzado en finas y largas trenzas que estaban entrelazadas en la parte baja de su nuca.

- No. – respondió Nagisa con una sonrisa – Adelante, puedes usarlo. –

La chica tomo asiento.

- Soy I-Pin, mucho gusto. – se presentó ella.

- Nagisa, es un placer. – respondió el peliazul.

Pronto los dos se enfrascaron en una amena charla, el salón fue llenándose poco a poco de sus nuevos compañeros de clase, pero no fue hasta que llego el profesor titular que Nagisa sintió que ya nada lo sorprendería por el resto del día.

- Muy bien alumnos. – llamo fuerte una voz con aire autoritario y militar – Mi nombre es Tadaomi Karasuma y soy su profesor titular, espero que a partir de hoy podamos desarrollar una relación de confianza y respeto mutuos, si tienen algún problema o simplemente quieren hablar la puerta de mi oficina siempre está abierta. –

Nagisa no pudo evitar sonreír cuando discretamente Karasuma guiño el ojo en su dirección.

* * *

><p><em>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA<em>

_Santa vida! Este es el oneshot más largo que he escrito! y me encanto como quedo!_

_Feliz año nuevo mis preciosos lectores, espero que este año este lleno de dicha y que a pesar de todas las cosas que puedan pasar logren cumplir sus metas._

* * *

><p><em>Takanojo Migitsuma*<em>- Este señor aparece como primer ministro ficticio de Japón en la serie de Assassination classroom y Majin tantei Nogami Neuro.

…"_Vida" de tres personas**_- Aquí estoy hablando de Byakuran del arco _TYL_ del manga, los otros dos son Daemon Spade, que posesiono el cuerpo de Mukuro y técnicamente Tsuna solo lo hizo descansar en paz, y el ultimo es el oficial de Vindice llamado Jaeger, que de hecho es un _zombi_ movido por su deseo de venganza y el de su jefe. Estos son acontecimientos del manga.

_Il santo patrono della mafia***- _El santo patrón de la mafia.

_Miglior fratello maggiore del mondo****- _Mejor hermano mayor del mundo_._


End file.
